


Mistaken Identity

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [57]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Mistaken Identity, State Dinner, father/daughter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Angie has often been told she looks like her mother, she just didn't know to what extent this statement was true.





	Mistaken Identity

"So you're not coming tonight?" Alex frowned as he looked forlornly at the suit he'd just gotten dry cleaned.

"Lizzie is too sick," Eliza sighed, "between her cough and the fever..."

"I know," Alex leaned in to kiss his wife's forehead.

"You know that doesn't mean you have to go alone since I know that's what you're dreading," Eliza laughed.

"Oh no, you know when I last took Jamie he wouldn't leave any of the foreign ambassadors alone-"

"Not Jamie," Eliza giggled, "Angie's home, maybe she'd like to go?"

Alex's face lit up as it always did at the thought of spending time alone with his older daughter and he kissed Eliza again before heading to Angie's room. He knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. 

"Coming in, I hope you're decent," he called through the door. 

Once inside, he realized that she hadn't answered him because she had on her big headphones as she played the electric keyboard in the corner of the room.

He knew she'd be completely lost in the music so the best thing he could do was find a way to get her attention. 

"Angie..." He waved his hand in front of her which seemed to work quite well as she removed her hands from the keys and took off the headphones.

"Yeah?" she cocked her head.

"How would you like to come to a party with me tonight?" Alex asked. 

"That depends," mused Angie, "What kind of party?"

"Oh just a little state function," Alex shrugged.

"Those things are never little," Angie replied flatly.

Alex let out a sigh, "I know."

"Not really my thing," Angie furrowed her brow.

"Your mom was supposed to come with me," Alex said, trying not to sound like he was begging, "but Lizzie is sick and I really can't go alone. Who will I make fun of the crazy dresses with?"

Angie didn't manage to stifle her small snort. 

"I know dressing up isn't really your thing," Alex continued, "but you can probably borrow something from your mother. We'll have some food, maybe take a spin around the dance floor."

"You and me dancing?" Angie laughed, "That'll be a sight to see."

"So is that a yes?" Alex looked at his daughter hopefully.

"Oh, alright," agreed Angie, her smile belying the exasperated tone in her voice.

\----------

Angie brushed out the skirt if her borrowed dress as her father went a dropped their coats at the coat check.

In a dress Alex had seen Eliza wear many times before, he smiled at the fact he could see so much of Angie's mother in her.

"You do clean up very nice," he smiled.

"Dad..." Angie rolled her eyes.

"What? A man can't be proud to have a beautiful young woman on his arm?" Alex asked, "I'm the envy of the party."

Angie flushed, "Come on, dad. You're embarrassing."

"That's my job," said Alex proudly, "Ah. I appear to have been spotted by some ambassador and her husband. Time to turn on the charm, my darling daughter. I believe that Conrad is trying to make some sort of treaty with their country."

"Okay," Angie sighed and followed her father, despite her complaints she did love spending time with him.

"Mister Secretary," the ambassador greeted in slightly accented English, extending a hand. 

"Madame Ambassador," replied Alex, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

"It's Isadora, please," the ambassador told him, "We have no need for formalities."

"Very well," Alex smiled, "Isadora, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter-"

"Angie Hamilton," Angie held out her hand.

"Good to meet you, Angie," Isadora said as they shook, "It's so kind of you to accompany your father to this event. I hardly believe that it's interesting for a young woman of your age."

"It's alright," Angie replied with a slight shrug.

"Maybe you can convince the pianist to let you take over for a bit," Alex teased, "I remember at George's first inaugural ball when you did just that-"

"Dad!" Angie's cheeks burned bright red.

"You're a pianist?" Isadora asked.

"I'm studying piano performance in college," Angie replied, her cheeks still pink, "I'd love to play with a symphony some day."

"An admirable goal," Isadora smiled.

"And certainly not out of reach for my brilliant daughter," Alex beamed.

"My husband is an avid fan of the symphony," Isadora said, then turned and called to a small group of men, "Darling! Come over here!"

One of the men broke away from the group and came over, a small smile on his face. 

"Darling, this is Alex and Angie Hamilton," Isadora said, "Hamiltons, my husband Gerald."

 

"Pleasure to meet you," Gerald smiled and shook their hands.

"Angie here is a pianist," Isadora said.

"Well, I must say that you have good tastes in instruments, Mrs. Hamilton," Gerald told her, "I've always wanted to learn it myself."

"Mrs. Hamilton?" Angie squeaked.

"Oh no, Angie is my daughter," corrected Alex with a laugh.

"Oh," Gerald's face turned red, "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay," Angie muttered softly.

"As if you had any doubt that you're all grown up," teased Alex.

"Dad stop," Angie elbowed her father.

Alex seemed to realize that she wasn't seeing the humor in the situation. 

"If you'll excuse us," Alex said to the ambassador and her husband, "I believe the dance floor is calling our names. It was a pleasure to meet you both and I hope we'll speak again."

 

When they got to the dance floor, Alex took his daughter's hand and gave her a twirl before they began to dance, "It was a simple mistake, Mon Ange."

 

"It means I look old enough to be a mom," Angie replied, "I'm so not old enough to be a mom."

Alex tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Or he thought you were my trophy wife," he teased.

"Dad," Angie whined, "Gross."

Alex just laughed looking very pleased with himself, "You have to admit it was pretty funny, I can't wait to tell your mother-"

"You're not telling Mama!" Angie interrupted.

"Okay, okay," placated Alex, "I won't tell her. Promise."

"Can I really trust you?" Angie narrowed her gaze.

"You wound me," gasped Alex, placing a hand over his heart.

"You are so over dramatic," Angie teased.

“I try,” Alex shot back with a grin. 

"Not exactly something to be proud of," Angie laughed.

Alex dipped her briefly, which caused Angie to squeak and tighten her grip on his arms. 

"Tell that to your Uncle Laf," Alex said, once he had righted her and they continued to dance, "He was the king of being over dramatic when he was your age."

"That doesn't really surprise me," replied Angie.

Alex let out a laugh, "He hasn't changed much over the years," he admitted.

Angie smiled, "So you don't really think I look that old do you?" she asked seriously.

"That old?" Alex raised his brow.

"You know what I mean, dad, don't be difficult," said Angie.

"Angie for the record your mother and I aren't 'that old'," Alex began.

"That's not the point," Angie snapped, trying to pull away, but Alex kept her close. 

"I know," soothed Alex, "sorry."

Angie still frowned.

"Sweetheart," Alex continued, "you're not that old, trust me you're not, you're just growing up and other people are recognizing it."

"I'm not sure I like that," Angie said after a few long moments. 

"Me neither," agreed Alex with a soft chuckle, "but no matter how old you get you'll always be my little girl."

Angie smiled and as the music slowed they made their way off the dance floor, "Thanks dad."


End file.
